smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Behind: The First Sign Of Trouble/Part 1
Empath and Polaris have reached Homnibus' hovel at the outskirts of the Smurf Forest on their first day of their journey. "It seems so odd to be returning here so soon after all our fellow Smurfs have disappeared from this time period, Polaris," Empath commented. "This one would have to agree with you, Empath," Polaris said. "However, if this human wizard can provide any help for us, we might as well take advantage of that help to whatever end it may serve us." Homnibus greeted them at the door when he heard them knocking. "Oh, Empath and Polaris," he said upon seeing them. "You both look like something is troubling you." "We have a dire emergency that needs your attention, Master Homnibus," Empath said. "And this emergency is one of a magical nature, so we can't ask Johan and Peewit for their assistance." "I see," Homnibus said. "Come on in and explain to me what has transpired in your village." And so after entering the house, Empath and Polaris both explained to them about the baby dinosaur that Snappy had found, and how Grandpa Smurf said that they needed to bring the creature back to his own time to survive. Polaris mentioned about the Key of Chronos which Father Time gave to Papa Smurf to achieve this end, and how Papa Smurf intended for only himself, Grandpa Smurf, and the baby dinosaur to go through the portal that the key would open, but instead it had sucked all of the Smurfs into it, including Puppy and Smoogle. Empath mentioned that they have visited Father Time when neither of the two saw any of the Smurfs suddenly returning, who then confirmed their fears by saying that the Key of Chronos must have been destroyed and now they are relying on arranging the crystals in a specific order to find the portal that would lead them all straight back home to their own time. "How unfortunate that you come to me with such news about your fellow Smurfs, my young friends," Homnibus said after Empath and Polaris had finished their explanation. "I truly wish that there was something I could offer you as far as a magical ability or an object to bring those Smurfs back home, but that is something that even I as a wizard cannot help you with." "We understand, Master Homnibus," Polaris said. "But we do know that you can offer us use of your Imaginarium so that we can plan where we need to go on our journey to find whatever it is we need to bring them home." "So you're setting off to journey beyond your forest," Homnibus said. "Are you sure that's even a wise idea for the two of you?" "This smurf's birthday was ruined because the other Smurfs did not return, Homnibus!" Empath said with some heartfelt emotion. "Empath, we don't need to get so antagonistic with the other Smurfs just because of a simple mistake that none of them could have ever foreseen," Polaris said, trying to offer some comfort. "You're not the one who had to spend years apart from the other Smurfs celebrating only one birthday every ten years, Polaris," Empath said defensively. "I can see that this must be very upsetting, Empath, but Polaris has a point, that this is something that you can't blame the Smurfs for," Homnibus said. "If journeying out in the world is going to make you feel better and there are no better options for you, then I will offer whatever help I can so you can begin your journey." "Thank you, Master Homnibus," Empath said. "It wasn't this smurf's intent to burden you with the emotional problems this smurf is facing right now." "That is quite all right, Empath," Homnibus said. "As long as you know the dangers of what you and your friend are about to undertake, I will support whatever decision you make in regards to your actions." With that, Homnibus used his magic stick to open a door to the secret room that had the Imaginarium inside. "You may use this room for however long you may need to." "This one appreciates your efforts, Master Homnibus," Polaris said, as he and Empath immediately entered it and sat in the big wooden chair in the center of the room. They both imagined the image of a globe, and soon the appearance of a translucent globe materialized before them. "Let's see," Empath said as he stroked his chin and pondered while he enlarged the spot on the globe where they are currently at in the world. "According to Grandpa Smurf, he started his journey heading towards the Crossroads Of The World, which means that we will have to go east if we want to reach that point." "This one agrees with you, Empath," Polaris said. "Master Homnibus, do you know of any human settlements that are east of this location?" "Only one, my friend, which is the village of Kleindorf," Homnibus answered. "It will quite a distance for you to travel on foot. You might wish to take a stork if you intend to get there before the day ends." "We'll find our own way there, Homnibus," Empath said rather sharply. "I was just merely advising, Empath," Homnibus said. "If you need to spend some time getting over your anger before you embark on this journey, you might as well spend it here." "This smurf is through with the mourning, Homnibus," Empath said, his tone not changing. "This is a time for action, not for sitting around and doing nothing about what's been done." Homnibus sighed, feeling like any attempt to try calming Empath down would be useless. "I will let you continue your planning without any further interference," he finally said before leaving Empath and Polaris alone. "Empath Smurf, your emotional outbursts aren't really helping this situation at all," Polaris said. "If there's a way that we can reach Kleindorf without expending more time than we need to get there, then we should use it to the best of our limited abilities." "A stork isn't going to go with us all around the world, Polaris," Empath said. "Grandpa Smurf's journey took him 500 years to complete, and if he's going to be thorough in his search to find the purest samples of the four primal elements to restore the power of the Neverstone on Smurfling Island, then we should follow that same example and be just as careful in our search for a way to bring our fellow Smurfs back home." "As long as you know that there is a difference between being thorough and just being wasteful with what resources we have on hand, Empath," Polaris said. "This is not a journey that this one was expecting to take 500 years to accomplish with our goal, if that's possible." "This smurf wasn't hoping for it to take that long either, Polaris," Empath said. "But with Father Time unable to help us, and Traveler Smurf in a condition that prevents him from being any help, what choice do we really have? We either go back home and wait for them to return, or we go out there to find a way to bring them back home...it will still take the same amount of time no matter what, but at least with this journey we're doing more than just waiting." "This one cannot argue with the point that there is an uncertainty of how much time either method will require, Empath," Polaris said. "However, given that your refusal to be patient while waiting for your fellow Smurfs' return has made you adamant about putting your desires into action, then this one must journey with you so that you will not make any more rash decisions that could put yourself and your mission in jeopardy." Empath smiled. "This smurf appreciates your willingness to stay by this smurf in whatever actions I may undertake, if only because you refuse to let emotions dictate your actions, Polaris." "Then we might as well begin our journey to Kleindorf if we want to get there soon," Polaris advised. He and Empath both stepped out of the Imaginarium, to which the door sealed itself shut behind them. "Master Homnibus, we appreciate the hospitality that you have shown us in our time of need, but Empath and this one believe it is time to undertake our journey." "I see, then," Homnibus said. "All I can wish for you is a safe journey, and may you bring all your fellow Smurfs back home should you find that way somewhere out in the world." "Thank you, Master Homnibus," Empath said with a bow before he and Polaris left the hovel. ----- After they have both gone a good distance away from the hovel, Empath pulled out the medallion and said, "HoloSmurf, appear before us." Papa Smurf's assistant then suddenly appeared. "Well, that was rather rude of you to just silence me when I was in the middle of smurfing my mind on the journey that we're to undersmurf, Empath," the HoloSmurf snapped. "I certainly wouldn't have smurfed to that to you if we had our..." "Never mind that, HoloSmurf," Empath said, interrupting the assistant. "We've just paid a visit to Homnibus to figure out which direction we're going, and our first destination would be the village of Kleindorf." "Kleindorf," the HoloSmurf said. "Very well, then, but it would be nice if you would let me smurf in on your plans so that we can discuss them like three civilized smurfs." "You must forgive how Empath is acting, HoloSmurf," Polaris said. "Apparently he has not gotten past the disappointment of his fellow Smurfs not celebrating his birthday yet." "I see," the HoloSmurf said. "At the very least, you are very fortunate to be a flesh-and-smurf being to have a smurfday to celebrate, whereas I am limited to being a creation of an Imaginarium crystal and therefore subject to the smurfs of whoever holds my..." "HoloSmurf, vanish from our sight," Empath said as he placed his other hand on the medallion, causing the assistant to vanish right in the middle of talking. "Empath, you should be careful not to treat the assistant like he's just an object, now that he's part of the same journey as we are," Polaris advised. "This smurf will try to remember that, Polaris," Empath said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "For now we need to find some transportation that will get us to the village of Kleindorf so that we can reach the Crossroads Of The World." "This one senses that we are approaching a road up ahead, Empath," Polaris said as he looked around to where they are now. "Perhaps it will take us along the route toward that village." "Then we might as well follow it until we come across a wagon or a carriage that is headed in the same direction," Empath suggested, and so both he and Polaris headed eastward on the road that seemed to be heading toward Kleindorf. After a good while of traveling, Polaris and Empath both heard something approaching them from behind. "Quick, let's get ourselves off the road before anyone notices us," Empath said. Empath and Polaris dove into the nearby bushes and hid themselves while they watched for whatever was approaching them on the same road. Soon they saw a wagon being pulled by a middle-aged human guiding a single horse. It was approaching at a middling pace, but as Empath and Polaris watched and sensed, the man was alone with just a bale of hay in the wagon that he was riding. "This may be the transportation we need," Empath said. "Quick, let's smurf up the tree and try to get on board the wagon so we can ride it to wherever it may be going." "This one will accompany you, Empath," Polaris said, and so the two Smurfs quickly climbed up the three to get as high as they could in order to jump into the wagon as it was passing by. Empath made it safely into the wagon, while Polaris barely missed it and was hanging onto the sideboard until Empath reached out his hand and pulled him in. "The man doesn't seem to notice that either of us are now in his wagon, Empath," Polaris commented. "As long as he continues to not notice us, we should be safe," Empath said. "This may be a good time to rest until we reach the settlement." "This one will keep a watch while you enjoy your resting period, Empath," Polaris said. Empath nodded but didn't say anything more. He settled into the hay and looked up at the sky, feeling lonely for Papa Smurf and for all his fellow Smurfs. He was starting to miss Brainy's endless lecturing, Clumsy's ineptitude, Greedy's constant cooking and eating, Jokey's pranks, Vanity always looking at himself in the mirror and saying how handsome he is, Grouchy's constant complaining, Tapper's friendly words of advice, and Duncan McSmurf always wanting to challenge Empath to a quarterstaff duel. But most of all, he was starting to miss Smurfette, the one Smurf that he wished would be with him right now. Out of all the Smurfs that were now lost in time trying to get back home, Smurfette is the one that Empath was wishing for to come home just for him alone. He felt a tear coming from his eye when he was thinking about Smurfette. He felt jealous of his fellow Smurfs that he wasn't there with them to meet her when she first came into the village as a creation of Gargamel, nor was he there when Papa Smurf had changed her into a real Smurf. He could only imagine what it would be like if the two of them had met in those circumstances when the Psyche Master wouldn't keep him a prisoner in Psychelia, dutifully bound to endless days of lessons and exercises without so much as a single feeling of emotion. No doubt most of the Smurfs, especially Hefty, would be jealous of Empath if he were the one that Smurfette would give her heart to right then and there, forever ending the debate of who she would someday marry. But now with Smurfette gone, it felt like a part of him was gone as well. It was like she was the missing half of his being a real Smurf, and without that half he would forever remain incomplete in his very soul. He admittedly never felt this strongly about a female in his life, particularly a female Smurf, and that made him want to go out into the world to find that way of bringing her back home, so he could feel whole again. Empath's mind was still on that thought when he drifted off to sleep, the world still being a silent place now that he was the only Smurf still left in it. ----- "Happy smurfday, dear Empath...happy smurfday to you," Empath could hear the Smurfs singing. "Wake up, sleepyhead...it's your smurfday party!" Smurfette called out. ''Empath opened his eyes and found himself back in the village, with all his fellow Smurfs gathered around him, all excited that he was back from being with Homnibus for the day. "Well, what are you waiting for, laddie?" Duncan McSmurf said. "Come on, smurf out the candles so we can all smurf the cake." Empath went and blew out the candles, which made the Smurfs all cheer. "Thank the Ancestors that you're all home," Empath said as he went to get a slice of the birthday cake from Greedy. "This smurf thought that you have all disappeared from this time period and were unable to return." "You must have been dreaming again, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "We have all been here long before you smurfed home. You were probably tired from smurfing all those errands for Homnibus, that's all." "You look really terrible, Empath," Smurfette said, sounding concerned. "Is everything all right with you?" "It must have been what Papa Smurf said, Smurfette", Empath said, sounding a bit relieved until he noticed something. "Where is Polaris?" "Your friend wanted to inform you that he had to return to Psychelia because of some important business with the Psyche Master, Empath," Papa Smurf said. That made Empath suspect something. "This smurf must go and find him at once," Empath said as he got up from his seat. "Please, Empath, don't go from us," Smurfette said, trying to keep him from leaving the party. "We're not finished with celebrating your smurfday party." But then Empath felt a shoulder touching him from behind... Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The First Sign Of Trouble chapters